Alice Story
by Xinon
Summary: Namaku Alice Stellar siswi baru di Cross Academy. Aku akan memikul beratnya takdir yang harus dijalani sebagai seorang Half. Dan, inilah kisahku .../CHAP UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**Alice Story**

**by Xinon**

**Vampire Knight : Matsuri Hino sensei**

**OC : Xinon**

* * *

**dont like? dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**1. PROLOGUE**

* * *

Namaku Alice Stellar. Seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun yang memiliki 'kemampuan aneh'.

Tinggiku hanya 148 cm dan beratku... ugh. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, tapi yang jelas aku cukup ringan dan gesit.

Aku memiliki rambut pirang yang panjangnya sepinggangku. O'iya. Rambutku itu sangat halus dan wangi lho! Aku membanggakannya karena aku selalu merawat rambutku dengan baik.

Iris mataku seperti iris mata ibuku, hitam kelam dan tajam. Beberapa temanku mengatakan kalau tatapanku mungkin bisa membunuh orang. Yah, entahlah. Tapi mereka juga sering mengatakan bahwa mataku itu dalam dan lembut. Membuat mereka tenang saat menatapnya. Aku tak tahu mana yang benar soal itu. Sudahlah lupakan.

Kulitku putih pucat, dan aku senang memakai pernak-pernik berwarna gelap.

Apa? Aku belum menceritakan keluargaku?

Um, keluargaku, adalah keluarga vampire pureblood, Stellar. Keluargaku tinggal di mansion di pinggir hutan di kota Karou. Kami tinggal ber-lima. Aku, ayah, ibu, kakak, dan seorang pelayan setia kami.

Ayahku adalah seorang vampire pureblood yang bekerja sebagai arkeolog, beliau orang yang jenius. Saat ini ayahku sedang bekerja untuk meneliti lebih lanjut mengenai sejarah vampire di Translyvania. Beliau juga adalah sangat ramah, baik dan menyayangi anak-anaknya karena walaupun ia sangat sibuk, ia tetap mau meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya setiap hari minggu.

Ibuku yang juga seorang pureblood bekerja berdampingan dengan ayahku, mereka adalah pasangan arkelog yang serasi dan kompak. Berbeda dengan ayah yang super sibuk, ibu sering menemani kami dirumah dan sangat memanjakan kami. Ibu adalah orang yang cantik dan anggun.

Kakakku Claude adalah salah satu pemimpin Senat, organisasi vampire yang memimpin segalanya. Kakakku sangat menyayangiku. Saat kedua orang tuaku pergi, kakak selalu di sampingku dan menjagaku agar aku tak pernah kesepian, sayangnya terkadang ia menjadi overprotective.

Aku? Berbeda dengan anggota keluargaku yang pureblood, aku adalah seorang Half. Half adalah kasus yang sangat langka, atau bisa dibilang kasus yang terjadi beberapa ratus tahun saja dan hanya terjadi di keluarga vampire pureblood tertentu, seperti keluargaku. Um, banyak yang bilang walaupun aku Half dan berbeda dengan ayah ibu dan kakak, aku punya kemiripan sifat yang tegas, dingin, ringan tangan, dan berotak encer seperti ayah, serta paras cantik seperti ibu. Aku tak tahu sih, itu benar atau tidak.

Oh iya. Vampire dibagi menjadi beberapa golongan.

Ancient Pureblood Vampire. Vampire-vampire kuno yang diciptakan sebelum manusia ada. Mereka memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi dan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Sayangnya karena berjalannya waktu jumlah mereka berkurang dan sekarang bisa dikatakan mereka mendekati kepunahan. Penyebabnya mereka bosan akan hidup abadi dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka. Sementara yang lain, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan tidur abadi, menunggu kematian mereka yang tak pasti. Mereka memiliki banyak misteri dan rahasia yang sampai sekarang tak bisa diungkapkan.

Pureblood Vampire. Vampire darah murni yang merupakan keturunan dari Ancient Vampire. Mereka adalah vampire yang diagungkan dan memiliki kedudukan tinggi. Layaknya Ancient Vampire, mereka memiliki kekuatan unik dan dahsyat. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari pada Ancient, tetapi mereka termasuk minoritas dibandingkan para Aristocrat Vampire karena mereka hanya boleh menikah dengan sesama pureblood saja. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menjaga kemurnian darah mereka.

Aristocrat Vampire. Vampire bangsawan yang berkerja sebagai 'bidak' para pureblood. Rata-rata mereka berhasil membangun hubungan dengan manusia di balik layar, dan bekerja sama demi masa depan kaum vampire.

Vampire Level D. Vampire normal yang biasanya dahulu adalah seorang manusia yang lalu diubah oleh Ancient vampire atau Pureblood sebagai pelayan atau pengikut mereka. (Hanya Ancient atau Pureblood yang bisa melakukannya). Kekuatan mereka dibawah tiga vampire diatas, namun mereka sangat setia dan diluar dugaan terkadang mereka menjadi sangat kuat ketika ingin melindungi tuannya. Mereka bergantung pada darah majikannya.

Vampire Level E. Vampire di tingkat paling rendah dan selalu membuat masalah. Mereka biasanya adalah para vampire level D yang liar atau tak memiliki majikan lagi sehingga dikuasai oleh rasa haus darah yang luar biasa yang akhirnya akan menelan mereka menjadi Level E. Pada dasarnya vampire level D berbeda dengan Aristocrat, Pureblood atau Ancient yang bisa mengontrol nafsu haus darah, karena Vampire Level D dahulu hanya manusia biasa yang berubaha menjadi vampire, sehingga mereka lebih sering kesulitan mengendalikan haus mereka dan akhirnya berubah menjadi level E yang harus dibasmi. Bisa dibilang, Level E adalah vampire gagal, sampah. Dan, aku benci mereka.

Lalu, terakhir. Half Vampire. Setengah manusia, setengah vampire. Aneh bukan? Tapi memang begitu adanya. Half vampire adalah kasus yang sangat jarang ditemui. Kasus ini hanya terjadi di keturunan keluarga Pureblood Vampire. Seorang Half bisa memilih untuk menjadi manusia, atau menjadi vampire dengan melakukan ritual tertentu, atau, bisa juga terus menjadi Half untuk selamanya. Keberadaan Half sulit dideteksi oleh vampire lainnya karena 'bau'-nya yang membaur antara vampire dan manusia. Mereka punya kemampuan yang berbeda dan unik. Keberadaan mereka juga merupakan misteri (itu kata para tetua Senat sih. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa mereka bilang kami, Half merupakan misteri.)

Oh. Musim semi ini aku duduk di kelas X di Cross Academy. Sebenarnya aku baru pindah ke Academy ini 2 hari lalu. Entah kenapa seminggu lalu kakakku buru-buru memindahkan sekolahku ke academy ini. Aneh, karena rasanya kakak seperti ingin menyembunyikanku dari sesuatu.

Kepala Sekolah Cross Academy, Kaien Kurosu adalah kenalan kakakku. Beliau mantan vampire hunter yang lalu mendirikan academy ini untuk menyatukan vampire dan manusia ( terutama para Aristocrat Vampire dan Vampire Hunter yang dari dulu adalah musuh bebuyutan.).

Cross Academy bisa dibilang satu-satunya wilayah netral di antara "peperangan abadi" itu. Disini semuanya memiliki derajat sama. Hanya saja, vampire berada di Night Class, sementara para manusia ada di Day Class. Hal itu mencegah hal-hal berdarah yang mungkin terjadi. Selain itu juga para manusia ditempatkan di asrama berbeda, yaitu Sun Dorm. Dan para vampire berada di Moon Dorm.

Dan, Day Class adalah tempatku. Mungkin kalian merasa aneh kenapa aku yang seorang Half 'Vampire' ini malah berada di tempat manusia. Aku bisa menghilangkan bau vampireku dan menahan hausku lebih lama dari pada vampire yang lain jadi tidak ada kesulitan besar untuk masuk ke kerumunan manusia. Terlebih kakak juga sepertinya lebih menyetujuiku berada di kelas ini karena kakak bilang ia ingin menjauhkanku dari masalah-masalah yang bisa didatangkan oleh para Aristocrat Vampire dan Pureblood Vampire yang ada di sekolah ini.

Well, aku sudah cukup lelah menjelaskannya. Um, apa kalian mengerti? Maaf jika aku terlalu berbelit-belit menjelaskannya. Kalau kalian belum mengerti juga aku akan mengulangnya—Eh?

Maaf! Author bilang waktuku sudah habis, dan aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah!

Kalau begitu, langsung saja. Inilah cerita perjalananku di Cross Academy bersama para murid lainnya yang special Author persembahkan untuk kalian...

* * *

**GOMEN baru prolog aja yang di upload. tapi aku pingin tahu reaksi readers dulu. baru nanti aku lanjutin.**

**Mind to review? Or delete?**


	2. Welcome To Cross Academy!

**Alice Story**

**by Xinon**

**Vampire Knight : Matsuri Hino sensei**

**OC : Xinon**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), blablabla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**WELCOME TO CROSS ACADEMY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar akan ada murid pindahan dari _Skysoul Academy_?"

Satu pertanyaan yang diucapkan serempak oleh Kaname, Yuuki, dan Zero membuat kepala sekolah, Kaien Kurosu ternganga. Maklum, ini adalah kejadian langka yang sangaaat jarang terjadi.

"Haha. Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba kompak begitu? Apa kalian sebegitu penasarannya dengan hal itu?"

"_Skysoul Academy_ itu hampir seperti sekolah kita, bahkan memiliki peraturan yang rumit dan berbeda dari sekolah kita. Jadi mana mungkin kami tidak penasaran, Kepala Sekolah?" Kaname menatap Kaien dengan serius.

"Iya, Kepala Sekolah. Lagipula, bukankah katanya murid-murid _Skysoul Academy_ itu tidak boleh pindah sekolah kecuali jika ada acara tertentu?" Yuuki ikut menyahut.

Kepala Sekolah mengangguk setuju atas semua perkataan dua remaja itu

"Semua yang kalian katakan memang benar. Tapi, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk_ mereka _ karena _mereka, _terutama _**dia **_adalah siswa yang memiliki kedudukan penting seperti kalian berdua, Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun."

Hening sejenak.

"Kedudukan seperti _Guardian_?" Zero akhirnya berbicara.

"Ya. Tapi di dalam _Skysoul Academy_, namanya _Archangel_."

" . . . Kalau begitu, jelaskan lebih detail soal siswa baru ini, Kepala Sekolah."

Kaien Kurosu tersenyum. "Dia..."

* * *

Di bagian luar gerbang masuk Cross Academy, sebuah limousine hitam terparkir. Di dalam mobil panjang itu, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dengan gaun gothic lolita hitam duduk di bagian belakang. Di samping gadis itu duduk seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahunan.

"Jadi, Glaine. Ini sekolahnya?" gadis itu memandang ke luar jendela. Memandang kastil besar yang ada dibalik gerbang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Glaine itu mengangguk. "Benar, nona. Ini adalah Cross Academy. Tempat nona akan bersekolah mulai sekarang.

"Tapi—," gadis itu menatap si pemuda dengan gelisah, "—di tempat ini ada keluarga Kuran."

"Saya sudah mendengar itu dari Tuan Claude. Beliau bilang anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu selama anda mentaati pesan Tuan Claude."

"Yah, semoga saja . . ."

Kemudian, limousine itu melaju perlahan ke dalam Cross Academy. Mengantarkan sang gadis dan pemuda itu ke dalam kisah baru mereka di sekolah itu. . .

* * *

Kembali ke dalam Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ketiga anak muda itu masih dalam suasana serius mendengarkan cerita panjang dari Kepala Sekolah, Kaien Kurosu.

"Jadi, anak itu datang hari ini?" Zero menatap keluar jendela dan melihat sebuah limousine yang melaju keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Benar sekali, Zero-kun!" Balas Kaien dengan mata bersinar-sinar dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Zero.

". . . Kepala Sekolah, anda sudah panjang lebar menceritakan tentang Skysoul Academy pada kami, tapi anda hanya menjelaskan sedikit tentang _mereka_. Sebenarnya—"

Suara pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah yang di ketuk beberapa kali menghentikan perkataan Kaname. Sekarang, semua orang memandang ke arah pintu.

Pintu kayu hitam itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok asing berjubah hitam panjang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam kelam menatap tajam mereka dengan iris _golden_nya. Sementara itu, seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyembul dari belakang si pemuda. Gadis itu hanya setinggi siku tangan si pemuda. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang, iris mata hitam, serta gaun gothic lolita hitam selutut yang ia kenakan membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti sebuah boneka manekin yang cantik.

"Kaien Kurosu." Dengan ekspresi datar, gadis itu menunjuk kepala sekolah.

_APA? _ Semua orang memandang gadis itu dengan heran.

"Itu tidak sopan, Alice." Pemuda itu menjitak pelan kepala si gadis _kecil_ itu.

"Aw! Aku kan hanya memastikan apa benar dia itu Kaien Kurosu, Glaine. Kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku sih?" Gadis itu berdecak kesal lalu berdiri di samping si pemuda.

"Anu, kalian siapa?" Yuuki mendekati gadis itu dan menunduk, menyamakan tatapannya dengan si gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

Si pemuda menarik gadis kecil itu dan mendekapnya dengan satu tangan, seolah-olah Yuuki akan memakan si gadis. "Kami dari Skysoul Academy." Jawab pemuda itu dingin pada Yuuki.

"O-oh." Spontan Yuuki menjauh dari mereka karena aura mencekam yang dipancarkan dari si pemuda.

"Wah, jadi kalian toh, anak-anak titipan Claude-chan!" Kepala Sekolah tiba-tiba menerjang dua orang asing itu dan memeluk mereka dengan erat untuk beberapa saat.

Kepala Sekolah melepas pelukannya dan menghadapkan kedua orang itu pada Zero, Kaname, dan Yuuki.

"Anak-anak, merekalah dua orang yang aku ceritakan sedikit tadi pada kalian. Dan, semua yang ingin kalian ketahui tentang mereka sekarang, silahkan kalian tanyakan pada mereka." Kaien menepuk pundak sang gadis dan si pemuda.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakan tentang kami sedikit pada anak buahmu, Kaien."

"Alice, gunakanlah bahasa yang sopan. Beliau adalah Kepala Sekolah di Cross Academy ini. Dan mereka juga bukan anak buah, mereka adalah. . ." Pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan sinis dan sangat dingin pada tiga orang di depannya, terutama kepada Kaname dan Zero.

"Psst, Zero, kenapa cowok tinggi itu menatap kita sangat dingin seperti itu? Kita salah ya?" Yuuki berbisik pada Zero dengan ekspresi ketakutan, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Zero.

"Ahahaha. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian juga boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Itu membuatku seakan masih seumuran dengan kalian." Kaien, kau terlalu berharap... =A=)a

"Jadi kalian siapa?" Ulang Yuuki.

"Kami dari Skysoul Academy. Namaku Alice Stellar," gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "dan dia Glaine Freyer." Lalu menunjuk pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Kami akan tinggal disini sampai kami mendapat panggilan kembali dari sekolah kami, ataupun dari Senat." Si pemuda—Glaine—menjelaskan.

"Senat?!" ucap Zero dan Kaname bersamaan dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kenapa kalian berwajah kaget begitu? Kami, terutama dia," Glaine menatap Alice sekilas. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

PLOK! PLOK! "Hei-hei. Kenapa tiba-tiba suasana ruangan ini jadi dingin begini?" Kepala Sekolah bertepuk tangan sangat keras dan menyadarkan semua orang pada keadaan yang tadi terasa dingin.

"Sekarang gantian kalian yang memperkenalkan diri, lho!"

"Ah, iya, Kepala Sekolah! Halo, Glaine-san, Alice-chan. Namaku Yuuki Kurosu. Lalu dia," Yuuki melempar pandangan pada Zero. "Dia Zero Kiryuu. Kami berdua Guardian sekolah ini. Salam Kenal."

"Guardian?"

"Mereka seperti _Archangel_ di sekolah kita, Alice."

"Wah, hebat~~" Alice menatap Zero dan Yuuki dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku Kaname Kuran. Ketua Murid Night Class." Ucap Kaname lembut dan ramah.

_Jadi, orang ini dari keluarga Kuran?_ Alice menatap Kaname dengan lekat. "Ketua Murid Night Class?"

"Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan pada kalian, Cross Academy ini seperti sekolah kalian, ada dua kelas, Night Class dan Day Class. Night Class diisi oleh murid-murid yang punya kesibukan pada siang hari, dan hanya bisa bersekolah pada saat malam, sementara Day Class, adalah kelas biasa. Day Class yang berseragam hitam dan Night Class yang berseragam putih." Kaien menerangkan.

Alice mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, dia di Night Class karena dia tidak bisa beraktifitas normal pada siang hari ya?" lalu menunjuk Kaname dengan santai.

Kaien meng-iya-kan hal itu. "Tapi, kenapa cowok seram di sebelah Yuuki-san memakai seragam hitam? Dia murid Night Class juga kan? Atau karena dia Guardian dia bisa mengubah-ubah seragam sesukanya?" Tanya Alice lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Stellar-san?" Kaname mendekati Alice, sepertinya ia tertarik pada pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ha? Sudah jelaskan, dia itu—" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Glaine menutup mulut Alice dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Hmph. Aku mengerti." Alice mendengus kesal. "Lupakan soal tadi."

"Jadi, kami akan masuk kelas apa, Pak KepSek?" Dua orang itu menatap Kaien.

"Alice-chan akan ikut dengan Yuuki-chan ke Sun Dorm, asrama murid Day Class. Sementara Glaine-kun akan ikut dengan Kaname-kun ke Moon Dorm untuk berganti pakaian dan pergi ke Night Class."

"T-Tunggu! Beda kelas?! Y-yang benar saja?!"

"Maaf Alice-chan. Tapi ini adalah peraturan yang sudah di tetapkan oleh sekolah ini." Kaien tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu Kaname mengantarkan Glaine ke Moon Dorm, sementara Yuuki menemani Alice ke Sun Dorm. Mereka meninggalkan Zero dan Kaien berdua di ruangan KepSek.

Sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu, Zero berhenti, "Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka."

"Hmm. Benarkah? Aku tak merasakan apapun kok. Itu hanya perasaanmu Zero-kun."

Dari tempat duduknya, Kaien tersenyum misterius, namun Zero yang tak menyadarinya hanya ber-oh ria lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Moon Dorm.

"Ini kamarmu."

Kaname menunjukkan suatu kamar kosong yang ada di bagian paling ujung lantai dua asrama.

Glaine memandang seluruh bagian kamar. Dinding kamar itu berwarna merah darah. Lantainya yang hitam beralaskan karpet yang senada dengan dindingnya. Kamar itu memiliki jendela besar yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. Jendela yang tertutup dengan tirai hitam berenda putih. Sebuah tempat tidur king size dengan seprai abu-abu. Serta beberapa perabot standar seperti lemari pakaian besar, sofa kecil, meja, sebuah LCD, dan lainnya. Bahkan, kamar ini memiliki private bathroom!

Glaine meletakkan bawaannya di dekat tempat tidur, lalu mengambil satu set seragam Night Class yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Silahkan kau bersiap. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah." Kaname berjalan keluar kamar.

". . . Aku tak menyangka, seorang Kuran akan bersikap sopan padaku." Glaine tersenyum sinis pada Kaname.

Kaname yang mendengar itu berhenti, menoleh pada Glaine dan membalas senyuman Glaine. "Aku juga tak menyangka, seorang Pureblood keluarga Freyer melarikan diri ketempat ini bersama seorang gadis manusia." Kaname menatap tajam, lalu pergi meninggalkan Glaine.

.

.

.

Suara burung bernyanyi mulai terdengar diluar. Sinar mentari yang cerah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar asrama yang gelap melalui celah tirai hitam berenda yang menjadi penutup jendela.

Alice membuka tirai itu dan tersenyum. Sudah beberapa kali ia bolak-balik di depan cermin, merapikan seragamnya dan memandang sosok mungilnya yang terlihat manis mengenakan seragam hitam khas Day Class.

"Ah, pita rambutku kusut lagi..." Desahnya melihat pita rambut biru yang menghiasi rambutnya terlihat sedikit kusut. Buru-buru ia membetulkannya dan menyisir kembali rambut panjangnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah ini. Aku harus terlihat rapi dan manis." Alice tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Day Class, Grade X.

Seorang guru wanita berkacamata berdiri di depan kelas berdampingan dengan sosok gadis mungil yang sudah kita kenal, Alice. Setelah mengucapkan salam, seluruh murid mengarahkan tatapan heran atau mungkin penasaran pada Alice.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Pagi hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Skysoul Academy. Nah, Stellar-san, silahkan."

Alice mengangguk, lalu menatap semua murid di depannya.

"Halo semuanya. Namaku Alice Stellar. Siswa kelas X. Umur 14 tahun. Walau aku lebih muda dari kalian, kuharap kalian tetap mau berteman denganku. Salam kenal."

"KYAAA! Imutnya~~" Beberapa siswa perempuan berteriak histeris.

"Apa hobimu?"

"Apa kau seorang model?"

Berbagai pertanyaan dilemparkan pada Alice. Alice hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi semua dengan santai. Iris mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat kemerahan untuk sesaat.

Dan, kisahnya yang sebenarnya di Cross Academy baru akan dimulai.

**TBC**

* * *

**Huwah. Gomenasai. Targetnya mau update cepet ternyata malah banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk yang harus saya selesaikan dulu. Terus, maaf juga karena ini chappie pendek banget dan masih abal-abal alurnya. Tapi saya janji chappie selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi kok. (=w=)a**

**Balasan review buat readers silahkan baca di PM masing masing. Dan skarang saya balas review dulu buat 'tanpa nama'**

** Tanpa nama: Yups. Vamp emang jenisnya banyak. Tapi mungkin baru akan dilihatin semua di beberapa chap selanjutnya karena chap ini baru chap permulaannya. ^^ Dan, Alice juga disembunyikan di Cross Academy karena ada sesuatu lho. Penasaran? Xixixixi... Nantikan Chap selanjutnya juga yah.**

**YOSH. Akhir kata. Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 2 ya semua! XD**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
